wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Leane Sharif
| lastappeared= | living=tgs | ewot=leane }} Leane Sharif (pronounced: lee-AHN shah-REEF) is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Appearance She has the copper skin of a Domani, and is thin and nearly as tall as a man. She is willowy, graceful, and beautiful. She lost her ageless look after being stilled. History She is Accepted with Moiraine Damodred, though Leane is raised to Aes Sedai sometime earlier. She is one of the Blue Ajah sisters who present the shawl to Moiraine Damodred and Siuan when they first become Aes Sedai. She then escorts Moiraine to the Blue Ajah living quarters. As Aes Sedai, she resumes her friendship with Siuan and Moiraine once they become Aes Sedai. She was Keeper of the Chronicles to Siuan Sanche, raised from the Blue Ajah. Deposed She was deposed and stilled by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan and her followers. With the help of Laras, the Mistress of the Kitchens, she escaped with Siuan, Logain Ablar, and Min Farshaw. While on the run under the name of Amaena began trying to use her Domani charms on men, with mixed results. She is captured by Gareth Bryne, who notices that she seems out of practice with Domani seduction, with Min and Siuan, but Logain comes and saves them. Eventually their quartet reached Salidar and joined the rebels hiding there. She helps Siuan run the eyes-and-ears for the Salidar Aes Sedai, saying she built up a large network in Tar Valon itself. She also helps Siuan to guide the Salidar Six all the while giving the appearance that she and Siuan despise each other. Healed When Nynaeve healed her from being Stilled she joined the Green Ajah instead of returning to the Blue. Due to her being Healed by a woman, her strength with the One Power has been severly reduced and as a result she stands fairly low among Aes Sedai now. After Egwene's arrival she became one of her spies in Lelaine's group. After the failed attempt to block Tar Valon harbor she was imprisoned in the open cells of the White Tower. She is beaten by Desala Nevanche, who seems to believe she is a wilder rather than who she is. She is now kept in one of the open cells as a prisoner. Egwene visits her and tells her of her intent to remain in the White Tower and try the attack from the inside. Egwene tells her to slip in bits of discord in her conversations to her visitors. Egwene is visiting Leane in the cells when a Bubble of evil erupts and begins to melt Leane's cell. She is saved when her two jailers Gelarna and Musarin pull her out of the cell with weaves of Air. She is finally released from captivity when Egwene becomes Amyrlin Seat. Viewing Min sees her looking through a transparent mask of herself, screaming. This refers to her being stilled, her appearance being altered as a result. (fulfilled) Category: Blue Ajah Category: Keepers of the Chronicles Category:Rebel Aes Sedai